Mariasama Marriage Madness
by writer-jm
Summary: Another fic where Sachiko's getting married. However, this time Sei takes steps to interfere... with a little help from Yumi. shoujoai Pairings: YumiSachiko,


Why am I writing Maria-sama fanfiction? I'm truly not ready yet! I haven't seen all the manga, or any of the anime! The problem is… I've read a lot of the fanfiction!

I can barely read any more Yumi/Sachiko fics because of all the angst… but like a complete moron, my brain ignores labels such as "drama" and "angst." But it's all in the pursuit of a happy ending for this cute pairing!

However, more often than not, Sachiko is forced to marry her gay cousin, sleep with him, and live many unhappy years in a loveless marriage! To say this breaks my heart, would be like saying smashing your foot with a sledge hammer would hurt. (I'm really a pathetic softie) To top it off, Sachiko and Yumi usually do little or nothing to stop it! (just about the worst part)

I'd also like to apologize beforehand for slightly breaking and emphasizing something that would normally be against my morals. You'll see…

Rant over!

For dedicated fans of the series, there will undoubtedly be OOC-ness. Get over it, I'm trying!

Dedicated to Teresa Kaiju for writing something about this couple and inspiring me. Also, in gratitude to phantom.ryder and Bakagaijin30 for adding some silliness to this area!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-sama! I have a few translated scans of the manga, but… Why the hell isn't the anime translated into English yet??? (Whoa! Not another rant!)

As usual:  
Speaking "…"  
Thoughts '…'  
Comments (…)

Maria-sama Marriage Madness

(The Ogasawara Incest-Wedding)

Sachiko stood at the alter as if she was a zombie. It would be expected that it was angst induced. Actually, she was feeling ill for other reasons.

'Do I have a hangover?' She was having trouble not falling over. 'And why am I sore down there? I only had Yumi over for a sleepover…' She sighed. "Yumi…" She inadvertently spoke out loud. The priest looked at her suspiciously, but continued.

She looked over at the cousin she used to love. He appeared distracted, looking back to his dressing room. 'Great. He's probably got a boyfriend stashed in there!' She looked over at their parents, who seemed overjoyed. 'I can't believe it. It's like it's their special day, instead of mine!' She felt tears form in her eyes.

She heard screeching tires outside of the church. Everyone ignored the noise, inwardly blaming crazy American tourists.

Then, the doors of St. Hideyoshi's Cathedral burst open. To Sachiko's ultimate surprise, in walked Sei Satou. 'What is she doing here?'

"Stop the wedding!" The blonde girl yelled in movie-like fashion.

-----

(Three days earlier)

Yumi Fukuzawa moped through her house into her room. 'Onee-sama is getting married in two days!' She sniffled and began to cry.

Suddenly, Sei Satou burst through the window like an action hero. Glass shards scattered across the floor. Fortunately, the younger girl had thrown herself onto the bed in her dire angst. The older girl, who happened to be one of the most "out" lesbians in anime, swept Yumi into her arms. Instead of her usual attempts at "molestation," she soothed her. "Hey, Yumi, it'll be okay. I have a plan that will keep our dear Sachiko from getting married."

"Really?" The look of hope in Yumi's eyes made it worth it to Sei.

"Yes, Yumi-dear. However, you have to be willing to commit to the plan…" Sei said with utmost seriousness, which prompted a nod from her younger contemporary.

-----

Outside, Youko and Rei were operating the pulley system, which had enabled Sei to swing in the window dramatically.

Rei wiped her brow. "I didn't think the tree was going to hold up!" She realized that she had probably been doing most of the work.

Youko patted her on the shoulder. "It's for a good cause: meddling in the lives of my two little sisters!"

Yoshino was sitting nearby, holding the other girls' coats. "Yeah, I want Yumi to have a chance at love like I have…" She sighed dreamily as she watched her cousin work.

"We're cousins, Yoshino! We can't be together!" Rei pleaded. It was in vain since her cousin was used to ignoring her half-hearted protests.

"I don't care!! It'll be fine!" She waved a dismissive hand. "Sakura and Tomoyo are cousins and will probably be getting married if the person behind the keyboard has anything to say about it." Yoshino replied with confidence.

Youko smiled. "You really shouldn't break the fourth wall - it'll hurt the fantasy bubble."

They heard a loud "What?!" come from the house. They knew that Sei had explained the unconventional plan to Yumi.

----

"You want me to…do 'this' and 'that' with Onee-sama?! But Maria-sama is watching!" Yumi said, blushing.

Sei's serious look didn't fade. "I truly think Maria-sama would be much more upset at Sachiko marrying someone whom she didn't love and who didn't love her back." She sighed. "Love is not a sin. But by getting married and vowing to love each other before God, they'd be lying to everyone. That is a pretty severe sin compared to showing your love for her, Yumi." She gave the shell-shocked girl a hug. "Would you be willing to save her and love her for the rest of your life?"

Yumi visibly recovered. "Yes, I want to be by her side forever." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "So how are we going get her… to d-do 'this' and 'that' with me?" Her blush returned stronger than ever.

Sei smiled at how cute Yumi was. "It won't take much, because of the Yumi-cuteness factor. She's probably had many naughty dreams about it all ready." There was a cute growl from a red-faced Yumi and soft punch, which Sei secretly enjoyed. "I guess we'll have to call in two friends of mine: Jack Daniels and Barry White. Okay, so we're not friends, but…"

"Sei…" Yumi said with a warning.

"Okay, so a little bit of wine and strawberries will do."

"Strawberries?"

"They're an aphrodisiac (there you go, Tukuyomi). If Sachiko's a little tipsy and fed strawberries, all we'll have to do is put you in a romantic situation. And...ta-dah!"

-----

(two nights later – Sachiko's bachelorette party)

Sachiko felt great relief at having Yumi by her side. Of course, she also enjoyed having some of her other schoolmates with her. Sei made her nervous though. She kept grinning at her and serving her wine. She didn't intend on getting drunk, but felt it was all right to let go a bit. It would help her forget about tomorrow.

Another surprise was Yumi feeding her chocolate-covered strawberries. Sachiko blushed, but accepted them.

It wasn't long before the party was over. Most of the girls went home, except for Youko, Sei, and Yumi. Sei and Youko fell asleep on the couch. Yumi personally asked if she could stay the night with her, to which she readily agreed.

As Sachiko went to her room to change, she felt a warm flush. Yumi would be cuddling with her tonight. As the heiress stripped off her dress, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a kiss on her neck with a voice softly murmuring, "Onee-sama... Do you love me?" She could feel both of their hearts racing. She knew it was wrong, but it was what she truly wanted. It would be all right to give her heart to Yumi tonight and be free before she was imprisoned tomorrow.

She turned around and kissed Yumi with all her love.

-----

(back to the wedding)

"Stop the wedding!" The blonde girl yelled in movie-like fashion.

"Why?" Yelled Sachiko's father. "You'd better have a good reason for stopping the business merger, er… joining of two loving cousins."

_Insert banjo music_

Sei gave Rei a thumbs up, who was standing behind her with the banjo. Yoshino gave her cousin an admiring look, which sent Rei immediately into another banjo riff.

Sei spoke out loud. "I declare that Sachiko is ineligible to be married because she has committed a sin! She has lain with another woman and lost her chastity!"

There was a collective gasp and a few dirty looks at Sachiko, who looked extremely surprised. 'Not with Sei, not with Sei, not with Sei…' She chanted in her head.

Sachiko's mother was indignant with rage. "With who?!"

Sei smirked and stepped out of the way, revealing a blushing Yumi Fukuzawa, who was holding a bouquet of lilies.

Sachiko's mother laughed. "What proof do you have that my daughter has committed this sin?"

Sei poked Yumi to reveal a clear plastic bag with stained sheets. At Yumi's silence, Sei continued, "These sheets from Sachiko's room have DNA samples from both of our young lovers. This is undeniable proof that Sachiko is not longer of marriageable quality."

The Ogasawara family reacted differently at the sight of the evidence. Her mother fainted. Her father gaped like a fish. Her male cousin and former crush giggled like a pre-teen…girl.

Her quick-thinking father, sensing a conspiracy, declared: "You can't prove that! There's got to be a way to fake that!"

Sei's smirk grew to lecherous proportions. "We had a hidden camera placed." She held up a videotape. Yumi looked shocked before fainting. Apparently, she had not been privy to that information. Sei caught her friend gently. "They were extremely affectionate. We actually ran out of tape!"

Sachiko wiped under her nose, noticing that she had begun to bleed. She also swore that she would get a hold of that tape.

-----

(the previous night – 4 hours after Yumi and Sachiko left)

Youko shuffled the cards as Sei opened a bag of chips. "Are they really still…?"

Sei, who was surprisedly blushing, nodded. "Yeah, apparently they were holding back a lot of passion." She laughed when she heard a dinosaur-like noise from upstairs. "A whole lot of passion..."

"Can't we turn on the tv? I feel like we're peeping…" Youko said.

"Nope. If we do, they might hear it. Remember, we're supposed to be asleep." Sei replied with an evil grin.

Youko wondered if she should dunk Sei into a cold tub of water.

----

Sachiko had dropped most of her pretense of being a lady and ran to carefully take Yumi from Sei. She gently cradled her in her arms and held her. Memories of the previous night arose and she realized that she was not as inebriated as she thought.

She looked at the "evidence" of their emotions. The church had taught them that their Savior's holy blood washed away all of humanity's sins. However, those stained sheets washed away Sachiko's doubts and fears about her feelings for her petit seour. She wasn't drunk last night. It was duty and obligation to her family that had chained those memories and her love. Now released, she didn't remember any reluctance at taking Yumi in her arms and sharing the gift of love with her.

And now she decided that she would give up everything to continue to hold Yumi in her arms. Holding Yumi in one arm, she removed the train from her dress and her veil. She looked at her father, "I'm sorry. I can't let myself live a lie any longer. I love this girl. I gave her my precious gift last night, just as she gave me hers. Now, I'm going to find a way to live with her and be with her. And I'm going to do it with or without you, father."

She turned and carried Yumi out of the church with Sei and Rei in tow. Yoshino smiled at them from the car.

As Sachiko sat down in the seat, Yumi began to awaken. "Onee-sama…" She said groggily.

"Yumi, I think we've gotten past that now." The dark-haired girl leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"You look so beautiful…Sachiko." Yumi said when they stopped for air.

"Thank you."

Sei and Youko smiled in the front seat as they held hands.

-----

Back in the church, Suguru had an announcement of his own. "Mother, Father, I'm gay too! Probably longer than my cousin, but I'm a lot more gay than her." He smiled and ran off. He had a special guest that was waiting for him.

-----

Yuki Fuzukawa was duct taped to a chair in Suguru's dressing room. He was slowly inching towards a pair of scissors that would grant him his freedom and allow him to stop the wedding. 'Please God, just a little more! Why does he have to be so stinking noble? Why won't he stand up to his family?'

Then, the door opened and hope returned. "I guess the Ogasawara family is just addicted to the Fuzukawa family!" He skipped over to his captive prize and hugged him. He stopped as if remembering something. "Oh yes, your little sister deflowered my cousin, so the wedding's off. Shall we go on our honeymoon now?" Suguru quickly freed his younger captive. Yuki immediately tackled the wealthy male to the ground.

Yuki wanted to cry with joy. In fact, he did.

End

Possible End Notes:

So how was it? Pretty terrible I'm sure.

If you're wandering what kind of moral I was talking about at the beginning… I don't truly approve of pre-marital sex. Of course, for gays & lesbians, there hasn't been much of an option.

Oh yes, in Japan, a traditional woman (what Sachiko is supposed to be) is expected to remain chaste until marriage. However, the man isn't expected to live up to the same standards… Bastards!

Review if you will… Thank you!


End file.
